A New Lease On Life
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Josh escapes Boston, finds himself, befriends an old enemy,and finds love. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

_Boston, How I hate you with so much passion it makes me sick, you pull me into the deepest dark holes of my soul. You give me life then take it away, you bring my past to haunt me everyday, you slowly kill me increasing me. I'm off off and away._

_- Josh Levison_

Josh finished his poem as he lay in the woods enjoying the morning sun touch his skin, and he though of the mess in Boston.

He shivered as he thought of going back to that god forsaken place again, but he knew it was possibility at this point.

Josh closed his eyes as he lay back into the hard surface of the woods, reliving the last three years of his life. Josh thought about his best friends Aiden the lonely vampire, and Sally the lost ghost.

"So you finally came to find me boy?" a strong commanding voice came booming through the woods hitting Josh's ear at a supersonic sound.

Josh opened his eyes, sat up as he looked at his past nemesis Ray standing in front of him.

"Did you miss me Josh?" Ray said with a cocky smile appearing over his face as he gave Josh a hand to stand up.

"Believe me it is by pure coincidence that you and I are in a small place." Josh scoffed as he turned away from Ray.

"What happened to your vampire and ghost roommates huh Josh?." Ray said staring straight at Josh with such confidence.

"We are taking time apart Ray…it is none of your business." Josh pushed Ray out of the way.

"I'm not the bad guy here Josh, I want the best for you, and I want to be in your life." Ray said as he put hand on Josh's shoulder. "You are like a son to me" He continued waiting for a response from Josh.

Ray's senses completely spiked up in a minute as he raced to protect Josh from an on coming bullet.

He pushed Josh out the way, easily dodged the bullet as his inner werewolf came out, and he leaped in front of Josh.

In an instant Ray disappeared an attacked the gun man with such force he broke the gun, and snapped his neck at the same time.

Josh stood there for a minute taking this all in. "Why would you do that for me Ray?" Josh asked very perplexed with situation.

"I told you Josh, you are like my kid, I will protect you no matter what, you know that" Josh scoffed and then just nodded his head in agreement.

"You made me what you are, what I am, I still hate you Ray, but I understand you." Josh said approaching Ray.

Josh felt his cell ring he picked it up, looked at the name flashing in front of him, and scoffed again. "Aiden, is that you?

".Josh picked up giving a weird smirk toward Ray. "Josh where are you?" Aiden screamed completely annoyed.

"Out of state, What do you want Aiden?" Josh said annoyed hitting Aiden like a hammer to a nail.

"When are you coming home Josh?" Aiden said as he began to worry with every second of silence.

"Who knows Aiden, I quit my job at the hospital, I have a new lease on life." Josh said hanging up the cell,

TBC NEXT CHAPTER


	2. The Savior Complex

"Falling apart hard & fast"

Josh bathe himself in the fresh air, the heat of the sun touching his skin, and the cooling effect of the water.

"Where do I go from here Ray?" I'm scared" Josh said as he thought back to his life, to reality, and to his

friends. "You are so young, and naïve Josh" Ray said as he gave a wicked smirk towards Josh.

"Go home Josh, go back to your faux family." Ray said sarcastically as possible as he rolled his

eyes. "They are my family Ray, as damaged as Sally is, and as bipolar as Aiden is."

Josh stared into the eyes of the maker, the one who turned him into what he is, and he hated himself

for starting to like Ray.

"Sorry Ray, this wont end the way you want it to." Josh said as he turned around to head home.

An hour passed as Josh talked to Ray more, and more beginning to see who Ray for who he really is a good

self destructive guy.

"So you are really going back to them Josh." Ray said as he turned around to look a figure approaching.

Josh turned back to Ray, he could smell a very strong familiar scent coming, and then he appeared the

vampire Aiden. "Josh…Josh don't move, I'm coming." Aiden said as he rushed over to see his best friend.

"What do you want from me Aiden? We are taking break remember?" Josh said as he turned away from

Aiden.

"I am your best friend Josh, you know that, and I'm not giving up on you" Aiden said he approached

Josh.

"What do you want with him Ray?" Aiden asked as hissed in Ray's direction who immediately turned

around.

"Nothing vamp, and he is all yours" Ray said as he continued to walk out of the area feeling content that he

made a connection with his son.

"You are coming home buddy, no arguments, and we need to discuss a lot of things." Aiden said as he

dragged Josh out of the forest.

Back at the house he shared with Aiden, and Sally a door slammed alerting the Sally to the return of her

friend.

"Where have you been Josh?…I missed you." Sally said as she jumped toward and through Josh at an

increasing speed.

"Nowhere Sally, nowhere important anyway." Josh said heading up the stairs from the

door to his room.

"I'm your best friend Josh, can we please talk? Even just for a second." Aiden said grabbing Josh arm.

He began holding on harder and harder forcing Josh to turn around to face all of the fears he has been

avoiding for weeks. "What do you want from me bloodsucker huh? What are you looking at Sally huh?"

"Look none of us have been therefore each other you know, and we all have to make it up to each other"

Aiden said finally making eye contact with Josh, and turning around to look at Sally his best ghost.

" At least my messes can be cleaned, but Sallys, and your mess wont go away." Josh scoffed as both Sally,

and Aiden reacted. Suddenly Josh back into the wall as Sally appeared in front of him, and Aiden walked

next to her.

"You're my family now Josh, you as well Sally, and I'm happy to have you in my life." Aiden said as he

smiled he is connecting with Josh. " Looks like the Josh we know is back, but not the same huh Sally?"

Sally smiled decided to go to leave Aiden alone with Josh to talk cause Aiden really had a lot to make up

for you. " So yeah I'm going to be back later, and we will talk about the situation then." Sally disappeared

through the door.

Next chapter - "Back to the basics all over again."

'


	3. A new life start

" Rock & Roll Hearts"

Aiden McCollin waited for Josh to make a move of some sort to acknowledge what was

being said to him. Josh scoffed as he thought back into drama they had faced in the last

year or two.

"Josh…Josh…can you hear me?:" Aiden called as he waved his hand in front of him and

then snapping his fingers as well.

"Oh hey Aiden…yeah I hear you alright but…" Josh trailed off again as he pushed Aiden

out of the way. Staring into the distance searching for some sign of hope to appear and

make everything ok.

"Josh, look you need to stop thinking about the buts, and the what ifs now." Aiden said

turning to Josh.

"I cant just stop Aiden, I hate what I am, and what I could be." Josh continued to walk

past Aiden. Picking up speed as quickly as he could, but Aiden grabbed his hand.

"You are not going anywhere Josh, not now or ever" Aiden said his fangs slowly pushing

out, and his eyes darkening till a sparkled a solid black.

"What are you going to do about it huh Aiden? I'm moving out." Josh said as his heart

raced faster staring into Aiden's eyes was very intense, and scary. "You go when I say so

Josh, not before." Aiden continued as he planned out the entire conversation in his head.

"Fine you want to talk huh Aiden? I hate you, I hate Sally, and I hate this house."

Aiden turned his back towards Josh as his facial expression began to change to very

relaxed almost carefree. He smiled a pyschotic laugh filled they air it was starting all over

again.

"You think your fucking special Josh huh? You turned Nora, and killed someone." Aiden

asked Josh staring full in face this was what happened after you consume live blood for

few days it automatically kicks in once a day.

"At least I try to fight my beast Aiden, you just give into it, and act like its some fucking

drug problem." Josh said as Aiden turned away from him contemplating his words the

reality kicking back to him.

Josh took the opportunity to race up the stairs, lock the door behind him, and start

packing. He thought about what Ray said last year they need to stick together from now

on.

"You cant fucking hide from me tonight Josh, I know where you are." Aiden said

realizing what happened. He sped up the stairs to Josh's room the crazed pyscho taking

over again.

"Josh I'm coming in now, you better fucking listen to me, or else." Aiden said his claw

unlocked his door, walking into Josh room very cocky, and uber confident.

"Ok Aiden, I understand you are a vampire, I'm wolf, and maybe three supernatural

beings living together was a bad idea." Josh said backing into the wall he could feel and

odd sensation of relief over come him.

Aiden eyes connected with Josh's eyes once the Josh hit the back of the wall, and a

sudden strange feeling occurred.

Aiden could not help himself as he started to embrace Josh, his mind foggy with thoughts

of Josh breaking through the haze, and then he could feel Josh connecting.

Josh body automatically relaxed as he focused his attention on Aiden's lips, and he

watched them come closer.

Aiden's lips pressed against Josh igniting a hot sexual felling as it hit roof of the house,

and emitted a bright red aura around them. Aiden let go as he stood in awe as his mind

fixed in Josh, and how shockingly happy he was.

"What do we do now Josh?" Aiden asked Josh for once s his only desire was to live in

ecstasy with Josh. "I hate you more now, what was that Aiden? I'm so confused." Josh

said with a mixture annoyance and contentment.

"I don't know what it was, I know I never felt that before, and I know you cant deny its

real." Aiden said. Josh nodded annoyed at himself for what was to come in the future, but

also for how safe he felt.

What do you guys think should I continue the story or what?

Please review the story if you want an update.


End file.
